From Shinigami to Vampire
by tensa zangetsu1
Summary: After the loss of his powers Ichigo fell into a deep depression that seemed endless until Isshin and Kisuke revealed a secret about Ichigo's heritage that will change his life forever.


**A/N Some of this chapter is from the first chapter of 'From Substitute to Shinso' written by sojoukou senkuo and I got permission to use it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Rosario + Vampire they belong to Tite Kubo and Akihisa Ikeda respectively.**

Ichigo remarked to himself about how long it had been since the battle with Aizen 'It'll have been a year tomorrow' Ichigo thought to himself glumly sitting on his window ledge and looking out the window into the night. Today was December 14th and tomorrow would be the one year anniversary of when Ichigo, the Hero of the Soul Society, had defeated the Traitor Sosuke Aizen.

It was a battle to be remembered that went down in the History of the Soul Society. Every one of Ichigo's friends and comrades were there to witness the battle and each one of them had thought that they were watching a clash between two Gods.

Ichigo had completely outclassed Aizen and the traitor was no match for Ichigo no matter how hard he fought, no matter many Kido spells he launched at Ichigo and no matter how many evolutions he went through he just couldn't catch up to someone who was so many dimensions higher than him.

Unfortunately Ichigo knew he just couldn't slash Aizen down and be done with it since he would just regenerate. Ichigo tried aiming for his head or his heart, but Aizen knew where to defend himself so Ichigo had to initiate the most powerful technique he had attained with his Evolution.

The Final Getsuga Tenshou

Ichigo transformed into something that could only be described as… indescribable. He know had storm gray armor all over his body with black reishi for pants with most of it swirling all around his right arm. The armor covered his entire mouth and nose, but it did nothing to suffocate him. His previous long orange hair had now gotten waist length and turned blacker than the night and when he looked at Aizen his once warm brown eyes were now a burning hot red.

"It's the end of the road Aizen" Ichigo had said with a forlorn look in his eyes "It's a damn shame." Raising his right arm into the air Ichigo only said one word "Mugetsu." It was quiet, but everyone heard it as a massive wave of reishi that was larger than any attack anyone had ever seen shot from Ichigo's arm and the entire area was covered in darkness.

After what felt like forever, when in reality it was only fifteen seconds, the attack cleared and it showed Aizen on the ground mutilated beyond recognition. A still transformed Ichigo landed on the ground next to him and bent down before picking up the Hogyoku and before the remainder of his power went away Ichigo used all of his strength and crushed the Hogyoku into dist. It may have been rumored to be indestructible, but it had obviously not dealt with a transcendent being.

Ichigo had felt a hand on his shoulder before turning to see Kisuke Urahara smiling at him "You did it Ichigo" he had said softly and Ichigo could practically feel the pride rolling off of him.

"Thanks" Ichigo said softly before he passed out into exhaustion. He woke up ten days later in Urahara's shop and was informed that his powers were almost gone. Ichigo knew what would happen and he accepted it as he said his farewells to Rukia as she faded from his sight.

It had been almost a year since that day and Ichigo had slumped into a depression that seemed endless. He already never smiled, but now he never even scowled; all he had was this pathetic look of gloom on his face. To his friends that was even worse than his scowl.

Lately Ichigo would only give any hint of emotion towards his family and even then it wasn't much. Ichigo was actually so glum that he barely even blocked his dad's sneak attacks anymore and that was what really worried Isshin. The last attack he used on Ichigo got him right in the nose and actually broke it. All Ichigo did was stand up, snap his nose back in place without so much as a wince, apologized and went to his room for the night.

Ichigo sighed as he was done wallowing in his own misery for the night and he crawled into his bed and fell asleep. Little did Ichigo know that Isshin was staring at Ichigo while in his Shinigami form. Isshin sighed "Ichigo" he said quietly before he disappeared with a Shunpo. Isshin reappeared in front of the Urahara Shop and the moment he did Kisuke stepped out.

"Isshin, what a pleasant surprise" Kisuke said behind his fan.

"Cut the crap Kisuke" Isshin said seriously. Kisuke did as his eyes turned serious "I don't know what to do with Ichigo anymore. He's been so depressed lately I'm afraid he might go suicidal."

"Surely he can't be that bad" Kisuke said getting worried for the man he owed his life to.

"Yesterday, during my attack, I actually broke his nose" Isshin said. "He didn't do a thing to retaliate. All he did was stand up, wrench his nose back in place, apologized, he ACTUALLY apologized for something he didn't do, and stayed in his room the rest of the night."

Kisuke's eyes widened "I see, then it really has gotten this bad. It's as I feared."

"You thought of this I take it" Isshin asked.

Kisuke nodded "There is one thing that could help until I finish with little project I've been working on, but… it involves unsealing his true heritage."

Isshin's eyes widened "No way, you can't be serious?"

"But I am" Kisuke said. "Isshin, you accepted Masaki for who she was so why is Ichigo any different. You've kept that half of him sealed for his whole life. I think it's time you told him the truth."

"If I do that then I'll have to send him off to that school for a while" Isshin said.

Kisuke nodded "Yeah that is true and he will definitely be targeted by Fairy Tale for what he possesses. He'll have many fights if you send him there; it's just what he'll need."

"Maybe" Isshin said.

"Plus I hear the skirts have gotten shorter over time" Kisuke grinned and Isshin gained a grin as well.

"Maybe finding a hot girlfriend will break him out of it" he laughed, but turned serious afterwards. "Very well I consent to it. I do hope you've kept it after all these years."

Kisuke nodded "I have" he said pulling out two flasks that were filled to the brim with blood and with his other hand he pulled out a Rosario cross that was bright silver in color. "One of these is his mother's while the other is Alucard himself."

"I'll bring Ichigo by tomorrow" Isshin said before flashing away.

NEXT MORNING

Ichigo awoke to the feeling of someone gently shaking him. Groaning slightly he opened his eyes to see Isshin shaking him awake "Dad, what is it" Ichigo said groggily rubbing his eyes before looking at the clock. "You better have a damn good excuse for waking me up at 6 a.m. on a Saturday" Ichigo growled with a scowl not seen in a year.

Isshin smirked "As a matter of fact I do." He then gave Ichigo a serious look "Get dressed you and I are going for a walk." Ichigo noted the serious look and voice his dad had so he dressed himself without a word and they both left the house with Isshin leaving a small note for Yuzu and Karin when they woke up. They walked through the streets of Karakura silently. It was freezing out this morning with the streets icy. Both Isshin and Ichigo ignored the cold as they continued their walk silently.

Soon Ichigo recognized the path they were on "Why are we going to Urahara's" he asked curiously.

"You'll find out when we get there" Isshin said. They got there shortly and found Kisuke outside waiting for them.

"Ah Isshin right on time" Kisuke said. "And Ichigo it is nice to see you again after a year. Are you doing well?"

"Fine thank you" Ichigo replied.

"Please come in and warm yourselves" Kisuke said "It's quite cold out here." The three of them proceeded into the shop and it was very warm in there and it was a relief to Isshin and Ichigo.

The three of them took a seat at the table "So what did you want to talk about" Ichigo asked.

"What no Tea or Coffee to wake up" Kisuke grinned.

"Urahara please just get to the point" Ichigo said in a tired voice. "Today is not a very good day for me."

"Right" Kisuke said before turning to Isshin.

Isshin sighed "Look Ichigo there is something that you need to know that I've been keeping secret from you for almost seventeen years." He decided to be blunt "You're part Vampire."

Ichigo had a blank look on his face "I'm sorry what now" was all he could say.

"Exactly as I said" Isshin said "You're a Vampire."

"Okay enough joking around" Ichigo scowled. "I'm sixteen and I don't believe in vampires."

"Ichigo a year ago you didn't believe in Hollows or Shinigami" Kisuke said. "After everything supernatural that you went through you are honestly telling me you don't believe in Vampires?" Ichigo was silent after that "Now just listen to your father. This is very important."

Isshin began "Twenty years ago when I was still in the Seireitei serving as Captain of Squad 10 I went on a mission to the World of the Living in the mountains to dispatch some Menos. Naturally with my skills I got rid of them quickly, but then I spotted someone there. It was your Mother Masaki; a Vampire."

"Mom was a vampire" Ichigo said wide eyed.

Isshin nodded "Yes she was. She was injured from the Menos from a surprise attack, but I had no idea she was a Vampire so I nursed her back to Health. It wasn't until the next morning that I found her sucking my blood." Isshin chuckled and rubbed his neck, which Ichigo now noted, had a few faint marks on them. "Masaki, it turns out, was a pureblood Vampire that was the last in her family and had run away from her home before being attacked. I spent some time with her in the world of the Living and slowly I found myself falling in love with her. Then, with Kisuke's help, I faked my death so we could be together. We got married three months later and after four years she ended up pregnant with you."

Isshin chuckled again "I had never seen your mother so happy before, but there were some complications. When you were born; you were very sick and very weak. A lot of babies are born crying and awake, but you were born silent and with your eyes closed. The Doctors tried everything they could do, but nothing worked and they said you were going to die."

Ichigo was wide eyed right now and Kisuke had his hat tipped low.

"Your mother pleaded with whatever God was out there to save you" Isshin said. "That night on your birth she injected you with her own blood to give you strength. Your vibrant orange hair turned bright silver and you opened your eyes and began crying. At that moment we knew you were going to live."

"Wait a minute" Ichigo said "Mom injected me with her blood."

Kisuke took over now "Vampires have the power to inject their blood into one another. By injecting hers into you she gave you life and she also boosted your own Vampire powers."

"Powers" Ichigo said.

"High Speed Regeneration, Super Speed and Strength and, if I may say so, a very violent temper" Kisuke grinned while Ichigo glared at him.

"You also said my hair turned Silver" Ichigo said "Why isn't it silver now?"

"First you must understand something Ichigo" Isshin said. "You were less than an hour old and you had a massive aura that would easily attract other monsters and hollows to you. Your Mother, Me and Kisuke all helped to seal your Vampire side away and your hair turned back to Orange."

"If that's the case then why tell me now" Ichigo replied.

"Ichigo you've been in a slump for a year now ever since the battle with Aizen" Isshin said. "We figured that if we told you this you would want to know more about it and maybe it would bring you out of your slump. Plus you did deserve to know about your Heritage as a Descendant of Alucard."

"Alucard" Ichigo said confused.

"Alucard was the world's most powerful Shinso Vampire" Kisuke said. "Over 200 years ago he singlehandedly tried to destroy the human world and set the whole continent on fire for seven days and seven nights. I remember that day, we had to send Five Captains into the world of the living just to Konso all of the souls and deal with the hollows."

"What does Shinso mean" Ichigo asked.

"A Shinso is the superb power of a Vampire" Kisuke said. "Very few acquire the power of the Shinso and those who do are considered the most powerful of all the Vampire."

"So… how was mom related to this Alucard" Ichigo asked.

"Alucard was her father" Isshin said shocking Ichigo "And that would make him your grandfather." There was a moment of silence between the three of them "So Ichigo, do you want to unlock your vampire side and become like your mother." Ichigo was silent as though comprehending it "If you do then you'll be able to protect your friends again."

That sealed the deal "Alright I'll do it" Ichigo replied. "Can we do it now and get it over with?"

"Of course" Kisuke said "Please come with me." Ichigo followed Kisuke down into the underground training area with Isshin following behind. "Now I need you to drink these" Kisuke said pulling out two vials.

"We came down here just for me to drink something" Ichigo said annoyed.

"It's not just to drink something" Kisuke said. "Once you drink this you'll undergo a change and you must be isolated from everything and everyone for five days straight."

"Five days" Ichigo said shocked. Kisuke only nodded and handed Ichigo the first vile. Ichigo sighed before uncorking it and swallowing it all in one gulp and grimaced "Ugh it tastes like blood" he complained.

"It is blood" Kisuke said with a grin. Ichigo went pale and nearly barfed right then and there. Kisuke laughed "Oh man your face was priceless."

"You had me drink blood you bastard" Ichigo shouted disgusted.

"It was the only way" Kisuke said. "Your mother planned that out, should you ever choose to become a vampire. You must first consume a vial of your mother's blood to weaken the seal and then consume the blood of Alucard to fully break the seal and unleash your Shinso Blood."

Ichigo grimaced as he took the last vial before downing it. Immediately he felt like his blood was on fire "Augh it hurts" he groaned clutching his stomach "My blood feels like its burning up."

"Isshin" Kisuke said. Isshin nodded and tossed a small device into the ground and out popped a coffin in a flash. Kisuke then grabbed Ichigo and threw him into the coffin and together Kisuke and Isshin shut the coffin and sealed it shut and it began rocking back and forth with Ichigo screaming in pain from within. "So it begins" was all Kisuke said as he witnessed the coffin rocking back and forth.

TIMESKIP

Five days had come and gone just like that. Karin and Yuzu had begged Isshin to tell them where Ichigo was as now they were more worried than ever so Isshin told them the whole story about their family. They took it surprisingly well being told they were half vampire and true blood Shinigami children. They followed Isshin to Kisuke's shop and when they got there they saw Uryuu, Chad, and Orihime arguing with Kisuke about where Ichigo was while a confused Yoruichi was standing off to the side.

"Alright everyone calm down" Kisuke said managing to shut them all up. "Now I know you all have some questions that want answered so will you all just come down to the training room and everything will be explained."

Having no choice they all went down to the Training Ground and the first thing they noticed was a still coffin "What's with the coffin Kisuke" Yoruichi asked having not been there for a while.

"What we're here for" Kisuke said seriously. He turned and nodded to Isshin and they both walked up to the coffin "You lot better stand back" he said. Kisuke and Isshin released the seals on the coffin and they jumped back as it opened up.

Everyone felt an ominous presence come out of the coffin and what they saw made them wide eyed. Ichigo sat up still wearing his clothes from five days ago only he was taller and more muscle so his clothes were tighter. The most noticeable features were that his hair was as long as it was when he exited the Dangai, it was bright silver, his eyes were red with slit pupils and his teeth were very sharp.

Ichigo growled a throaty roar and looked around with his eyes making almost everyone feel a shiver go up their spines. Ichigo stood up and roared softly again before focusing on Yoruichi. A toothy grin let his face as he let loose another growl "Yoruichi-san… you smell… so good" he said.

Kisuke's eyes widened "Yoruichi watch out." Too late as Ichigo ran at her and appeared as a blur before grabbing on to her and sinking his fangs into her neck.

"Holy shit" Uryuu shouted a little freaked as he jumped back with the others. Yoruichi's eyes were wide and she was paralyzed unable to move. Ichigo sucked down her blood greedily as he felt so thirsty and her blood was so rich and thick that it was quenching his thirst quickly. He pulled away soon and his lower face was stained with blood as was his shirt.

Yoruichi stepped back still wide eyed as she held her neck as Ichigo licked his lips and teeth. Ichigo seemed to realize what he just did "Ah sorry Yoruichi-san" he said a little sheepishly. "Five days in that coffin made me extremely thirsty."

"Okay" Yoruichi said healing her neck "Next time at least ask." Then she had time to take in his appearance as he licked the remainder of the blood off of his fingers "Well other then the coat of blood I gotta say you're looking good Ichigo."

"Thanks" he said. "Hey guys how's it going?" Then he noticed his sisters "Yuzu, Karin I didn't know you two would be here."

Getting caught up was nice for everyone as they were happy to see Ichigo showing some emotion again and they all seemed to get use to his new appearance and form quite easily. "Hate to break up the reunion" Kisuke said "But Ichigo, I need to test a few things with you."

"Okay" Ichigo said walking over to Kisuke "What is it?" Kisuke's hand glowed and then many dummies began coming towards Ichigo "What the hell are these things?"

"It's to see how strong your strength is" Kisuke said as he backed out of range. "Normally a vampire is between five and ten times the strength of an average human meaning you should be able to slice through boulders with those claws of yours. Right now I want to see how strong you are using these dummies. Each one of them has the density of a normal human being."

"So I just take them all down" Ichigo asked. Kisuke nodded making Ichigo grin "I can do that." Ichigo held his claws out and then with a twisted grin he began cutting them down one by one with his claws easily slashing them in half.

"He's gotten more brutal" Chad said blandly.

"So ruthless" Orihime said softly; Ichigo gave a roar before slashing another one before grabbing the next one and biting into the head spraying fake blood everywhere before pulling back and spitting out fake flesh before speeding off to the rest of them.

"Amazing" Karin said with a grin "Ichi-nii is dominating these dummies." Ichigo slashed at two more of them before kicking another one and slashing the neck open. Two were left so Ichigo sped to the closest and bit its neck open with a snarl and tossed it aside before hacking at the final one and tossing it into the rocks.

Seeing no more around Ichigo gave a feral smirk before rearing his head back and letting lose a mighty roar. "Nice finish" Yuzu said clapping slightly as though the carnage didn't bother her. It didn't by the way; she knew they were just dummies and not real humans.

"Well, by your brutality I would definitely say that you're an S-Class Vampire easily" Kisuke said.

"Good job son" Isshin said clapping his son on the back. "Now we have one more thing to talk about."

TIMESKIP

"WHAT" came a shout so loud that it shook the Earth and woke up all of Karakura Town that was still asleep. Ichigo was glaring at Kisuke and Isshin with his eyes glowing and a black aura was surrounding him. It took Chad, Uryuu and Orihime to hold him back from bashing Kisuke and Isshin in the face and he was still pushing forward dragging his three friends with him.

"I had a feeling he would react like that" Kisuke said dryly while Isshin nodded.

"Well no duh" Karin shouted. "You're trying to send him away to some random school."

"It was always the wish of his mother that if Ichigo were to embrace his Vampire side that he should go to Youkai Academy" Isshin said. "She herself went there when she was young and I have seen the place. It is a good school and there are monsters there just like Ichigo. Werewolves, Yokou, Succubus, Yuki-Onna, witches, dragons and maybe more vampires; the point is Ichigo needs to go to that school now that he has new found strength. It is where he will fit in and not stand out here."

Ichigo was silent and had stopped struggling "Remember Ichigo" Kisuke said "It's what your mother would have wanted." Ichigo was still silent before looking up.

SCENE CHANGE TIMSEKIP

Christmas and New Years had come and gone and now it is April and time to go to school. Ichigo fingered the silver Rosario around his neck as it was attached to a chain that was attached to a thick steel, silver collar making it look like a choker. His nails, eyes and hair were back to normal except his hair was long still. He was wearing a normal white button up shirt with tan pants along with a green blazer over the shirt. The outfit came with a tie, but Ichigo refused to wear it.

"God I hate these clothes" Ichigo grumbled.

"Get use to them Ichigo" Isshin said as a bus pulled up. "Have a great time at school and please bring a girlfriend home."

"Don't make me take this Rosario off" Ichigo said dangerously. Isshin backed off as Ichigo took his stuff on to the bus and took a seat. He opened the window and waved "See you during Spring Break" he called.

"So your the new student going to Yokai Academy," said the bus driver.

"Yeah, so?" Ichigo said.

" Well, be carfull, Yokai Academy can be a scarry place even for a shinso vampire." The bus driver said in a creepy tone.

Ichigo just looked in shock that he knew that he was a shinso vampire for a while but eventually just ignored it.

LATER AT YOKAI ACADEMY

After getting off the bus Ichigo had only one thaught on his mind: this place tooks like it came out of a horror movie!

"LOOK OUT." somebody shouted from behind him.

Just as Ichigo turned around and saw a biker he got ran over. Ichigo than grabbd her and flipped over so he would take the brount of the hit to the ground.

" Oh . . . I'm sorry, I'm anemic so I get dizzy some times." She said while flipping her hair out of her face.

'Cute', Ichigo thought than shaking his head said, "Are you okay Miss..."

"Yeah I'm fine and... oh blood" she said than noticed a cut on his cheek so she bought a napkin to clean his cheek.

Ichigo then noticed some blood dripping from his cheek and that the girl was sloaly leaning in closer to it. " Ah miss what are you..." but he was interupted by her licking, LICKING, his cheek that had blood.

"I'm sorry but the scent" she gulped, "You see I'm a vampire." and with that she bit into his neck. Then the most wonderfull taste she had ever tasted flooded her tast buds and warmed her throat. She even moaned as some of his power came with his blood.

As she detached from his throat Ichigo said, " You know you could have asked first" as she licked her lips clean of his blood.

"Oh sorry, but your blood just smelled so delicious I just coudn't resist" she said blushing in embarrassment.

"That's fine" he said, then smirked, " It's only right that I get some of your blood in return." Than he leaned over and started drinking her magnificent blood and it tasted better than Yoruichi's blood and he would not let any of her blood escape.

Moka was also feeling something. No one had ever sucked blood from her before and she found the feeling very enjoyable. A small moan escaped from her throat as Ichigo gently sucked blood from her neck. Soon Ichigo pulled away and softly licked her neck healing the wound making her shiver in pleasure.

"Your a vampire too!" she said in shock after getting over the feeling of having her blood sucked.

"Yeah I am" Ichigo said, chuckling. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki it's nice to meet you."

"My name is Moka Akashiya and it's nice to meet you too." Moka said smiling. "Would you like to be my friend."

"Yeah that's fine" Ichigo then looked at his watched and said, " We better hurry up before we are late for the commencement ceremony."

LATER AT HIS FIRST CLASS

"Welcome, everyone, to Yokai Academy" The blond teacher said, "I'll be your home room teacher, Shizuka Nekonome. As I'm sure you all know this academy is built for yokai."

"Now, like it or not, human beings run the world!" Nekonome-sensei coninued. "For us yokai to servive, we must learn to coexist peacfully with them. And that's the mission of this academy! To live peacfully in a human world. Wich bings us to rule one: You will retain your human appearance at all times. To practice the art of discise don't reveal your true nature to anyone-even to your fellow students."

"But, Ma'am, can't we just _eat_ all the humans?" A punk looking kid with a peircing on his lip sitting nest to Ichigo said. "Or in the case of girls molest them." This pissed Ichigo off but instead of saying anything he just blasted the punk with killing intent which seemed to scare him a little.

"Silly, but don't worry about running into any humans here everybody here is yokai and we just kill every human that finds this place." Nekonome-sensei said.

_Knock, Knock _"I'm sorry I'm late I got lost after the ceremony." Moka said.

"It's all right, just take any empty seat." Nekonome-sensei said.

"Wh-who is that?" "That silky hair...!Those huge eyes!" "So...pretty It can't be a disguise..she's just too...too...BEAUTIFUL!

As Moka was passing Ichigo's seat he said, "Hi Moka."

"Huh? Ichigo. It's _you_ Ichigo" Moka said as she gave him a huge hug. "Oh, I'm so happy we're in the same class!"

"Hey! Who's he?!" "How does he know her?!" "I'll kill him"

LATTER AFTER CLASS

Ichigo and Moka are currently walking with Moka hooking her arm between his when the punk kid from class came over.

"They are right you know" the punk said. "You are cute Moka, is it? My name's Saizo Komiya. Remember it. What I want to know is what a girl like you is doing with a _thing_ like this. Saizo said while triing to pick Ichigo up only for Ichigo to twist his arm begind his back.

"You every come nere Moka again I will kill you do you understand?" Ichigo said while putting more pressure on Saizo's arm.

"YES, YES, JUST LET GO!" Saizo screamed in pain then ran away when he was let go.

"Whoo that was scarry, wasn't it Ichigo?" Moka said once they walked away.

"Not really I've had to deal with alot worse ." Ichigo said.

"Look Ichigo our dorms aren't they great!" Moka asked Ichigo.

'Are we really looking at the same dorm' Ichigo thought looking at the building while wondering if it looked that bad inside.

LATER ON

"AAAAHHHHH" Ichigo heard 'that's Moka' he thought and started running to ware Moka was. When he found her there was an Orc attaking her. He then ran in front of Moka and blocked the punch from Saizo. "What the hell do you think your doing Saizo?" Ichigo said in a pissed off tone.

"I am getting my woman now get out of my way." Saizo said while using his other hand to punch Ichigo who then kicks him wich sends him through some trees.

"You okay Moka?' Ichigo asked Moka knowing with the rosario around her kneck she is defensless.

"Yeah I'm fine" Moka said happy that Ichigo saved her. Then Saizo got back out of the fallen trees a little bruised but otherwhise okay.

"I'm going to get you back for that then I'm going to have my way with Moka you asshole!" he said while running towrds them.

"Well then if you want her," Ichigo said while grabbing her rosario "than you can have her." than he ripped it off realysing her yokai.

"The rosario...it came off?" Moka said in shock than she was surrounded by her yokai while she transformed her bubblegum pink hair changing to silver her fingerknales becoming more claw like her fangs alongating and her breasts and hips grew bigger.

"Red eyes... and unerthly power! So the legends are true, the most fearsome of monsters, the vampire." Saizo said in shock.

"Whats the matter rogue one, I thought you wanted to snuggle so why don't you show me how strong you are"

"Huh why am I shaking I am not afraid" Saizo said while shaking then ran towrds her with a punch ready. Though when the punch connected nothing happened.

"Really, is that all you got?" Moka said mockingly then she raised her raised her left foot "Know your place she said kicking him and sending him through some trees and into a nearby mountain badly injured and knocked out.

"Why didn't fight him, you could have defeated him easly?" Moka asked Ichigo wondering why he didn't do it himself considering he is a vampire.

"Because," Ichigo began " I thought you would want to stretch your muscles and fight him"

"Oh well whatever. It's been a while sense I've last been awakened so I'm still drowsy. Till we meat again just keap the other me safe for now, kay?" she said then hooked the rosario back and fainted while changing back.

NEXT MORNING

Ichigo was walking to class when Moka jump and gave him a hug from behind surprising him. "Morning Ichigo!" she said exitedly.

"Morning Moka" Ichigo said chuckulling at her exitment.

"Ah geez I get really nervous around you" Moka said.

"Really" Ichigo said.

"Yeah? Because I want to suck your blood." She said then started drinking his blood.

"Gah, would you ask first!" Ichigo said startled.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: So how did I do this is my first story so I am kind of nervous. Constructed criticism only please. This will be a harem story so if you don't like harems press the back button. There will be some changes to season 1 what happens will either change or might not happen at all but in season 2 is when the real changes begin. Well see you next time.**


End file.
